


Gunpoint

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Heist, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: If Gavin knew that he was going to get kidnapped today, he wouldn't have come on the heist.Day 5 of Whumptober 2019 - Gunpoint





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins a mini-series that I've created out of some of the whumptober prompts. Each part of the series will be posted on the respective days that fits the prompt that's been filled out. Hope you all enjoy!

“Do you guys remember the plan?”

“We literally just went over it, Geoff. How could we have forgotten it already?”

“It wouldn’t have been the first time, Ryan.”

“Could we just get on with this, please?”

“Michael’s right. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Let’s heist!”

Gavin listened in to the conversation happening over the comms from where he sat in the safety of the van, half a mile down the road from where the heist was taking place.

It was an overall pretty simple ordeal. There was an up-and-coming crew, far enough away from the city that they weren’t supposed to be much of a bother. The Fakes had pretty much left them alone so far, as they had done the same, but one day they found out that this new crew had found out a little too much information about them than they should have.

So, they had put together a plan to sneak into the crew’s base, steal whatever information they had on them, and then get out. They wouldn’t kill anyone else if it wasn’t necessary, but you never knew what might happen.

Gavin had easily found the location of the crew’s base, and it was almost easier to hack into their cameras. His job was to sit in the back of a van nearby, fitted with one of his computers, and watch the others as they snuck into the base. An extra pair of eyes and ears in case they needed them.

“There’s no one in any of the hallways right now. You guys should be good to enter,” Gavin told the others as he gave the screens a quick once over. There hadn’t been anyone wandering around since they got there, which didn’t seem all that suspicious as they were doing the heist at night, so everyone could be asleep. But it did seem a bit suspicious with how quiet the place was.

“Thanks, Gav,” Geoff whispered from where he was entering the base with Ryan and Jack. Gavin watched as Michael and Jeremy entered from the other side of the building.

The next few minutes that went by were uneventful. There hadn’t been anyone nearby any of the others, so they moved around smoothly and swiftly.

“Ryan, wait,” Gavin called as he switched to the cameras near them. They were just about to walk past the kitchen that had its door open, and there was someone in there rummaging around in the fridge. “There’s someone in the room you’re about to walk by.”

“I can take them down if necessary.”

“No need, they’re about to leave out another door.” And sure enough, the person made their way out of the kitchen, through a door that was on the other side of the room. They closed the door behind them. “You’re good to go.”

Ryan, Geoff and Jack continued, and soon they came to a set of stairs that led up further into the base. On the next floor, there were a number of offices that belonged to the various crew members, as well as the security room.

“I don’t know where they would be keeping this information on us, but I would suspect that it’s in the security room. That’s the room at the end of the hallway on the far left.”

“Is there anyone else on this floor with us?” Jack asked, quietly in case there was.

Gavin flicked through the cameras of the rooms on that floor.

“Yeah, there’s just a couple in the second room on the right. The door’s shut, so they won’t see you, just be quiet.”

The three of them shuffled by quietly and made it to the room at the end of the hall with no problem. When they were in the security room, Gavin left them to look around for the information and turned his attention back onto Michael and Jeremy.

The two of them were still sweeping the ground floor. Once they knew that the other three had successfully made it upstairs without any problems, they were mostly just lingering about to be backup in case any combat broke out. So far it hadn’t been necessary, and with the lack of people that Gavin had seen in the base, it didn’t seem like they would be needed at all.

“We’ve found the file,” Ryan brought Gavin’s attention back to them. “Are you sure that this is all we’re looking for?”

“Their systems were pretty simple to hack into. I couldn’t find anything on there about us, so I assume all they have are hard copies. Unless they have multiple copies of it, that should be it.”

“We could just burn it all down, then we’d know for sure.”

“No, Ryan. This was supposed to be a non-lethal heist. Just get in and get out. We’re not going to burn the whole base down if we don’t need to.”

Gavin chuckled slightly. He didn’t even need to look at them through the camera to know what look Geoff was giving Ryan. A look that said he has had enough of Ryan making heists more complicated than they needed to be.

“We haven’t found any other copies, so there probably aren’t any. They probably haven’t had a chance yet,” Jack reasoned, and Gavin could see him hold the file up. “We have this, though. So, we should head out now.”

As the three of them made their way out of the security room and back down the hallway to the stairs, Gavin leant back in his chair. This whole thing still seemed suspicious to him. It had been so easy for them to get what they needed without any problem. Even now, they were making their way back out of the base without coming across any of the crew members. Sure, they’d had heists that had happened this smoothly in the past, but if they had thought this would be so easy then they would have only sent one person in. Five people plus Gavin seemed a bit excessive now.

Gavin just brushed off the feeling, however, when the others were just about to leave the base. Once they were out, Gavin needed to take the van back up the road to them. When they were just existing through the doors, Gavin switched off the screens and got up from his chair and made his way to the doors at the back of the van. He opened one of the doors and hopped out of van, shutting it behind himself.

However, when he made his way around the side of the van, he was met with someone holding a gun to his head.

“Don’t move.”

_Continued in Day 6 of Whumptober._

**Author's Note:**

> Come back tomorrow to find out what happens next!


End file.
